Oscuridad
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: ¿Estar solo? Siempre estaba solo, aunque estuviera acompañado de miles de personas. ¿El típico nerd? Él no lo era. AU escolar. Dark!Helsa de alguna manera. Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza".


**Oscuridad.**

 **Resumen:** ¿Estar solo? Siempre estaba solo, aunque estuviera acompañado de miles de personas. ¿El típico nerd? Él no lo era. AU escolar. Dark!Helsa de alguna manera. _Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza"._

 **Advertencia:** Estuve tratando de probar algo nuevo pero ni modo, no me salió, así que es otro Dark!Helsa y Hans es nerd .-. Angustia, tragedia, muerte de personajes. AU Escolar... Es oscuro (?) y un poco perturbador (?) muerte de personaje.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, creo que Frozen es de Disney (?)

.

No hay lentes que opaquen su mirada, no hay aparatos sobre sus dientes ¿El típico nerd? Él no lo era en muchos aspectos.

Era invisible, aunque jamás estaba sentado solo, eran amigos que tarde o temprano mostrarían su verdadera cara y se irían ¿Estar solo? Siempre estaba solo, aunque estuviera acompañado de miles de personas.

Tenía doce hermanos, un padre que los ignoraba y una madre que había fallecido hacía tiempo ¿Acaso a alguien le importaba? Muy pocos lo sabían, ninguno de sus compañeros lo sospechaba.

 _Si no hablas, nadie lo sabrá_. Era una frase hecha con fuego y forjada con hierro, era la verdad de su vida, porque total ¿A quién le importa lo que pase realmente a ese chico de ojos verdes y de cabello rojo? Si nunca hablaba, si siempre sonreía sea lo que sea que le dijeran. Podían traicionarlo, decirle miles de mentiras, hacer que confié en ellos y luego tirarlo, podían utilizarlo como amigo y luego irse cuando no servía más, él no haría nada, él solo sonreiría de esa forma como siempre lo hacía y ya. El no se vengaba, jamás te acusaba de algo y se hundía en los silencios que rara vez se rompían.

Los años pasan, pero las cosas nunca cambian. Siempre sentado en el banco de en medio, adelante, donde siempre respondería las preguntas del profesor y siempre se sacaría buenas notas.

¿Qué piensas de él, Elsa? Ah, cierto, tu apenas sabes que _existe._

Último año de la secundaria, nada parece cambiar. Los jóvenes que llegaron, todos se sientan en el mismo lugar que cuando empezaron en primero, todos ya se forjaron una reputación. Las paredes son blancas plagadas de escritos porque ya se acerca fin de año y después de todo, en vacaciones siempre serán pintadas otra vez de ese blanco aburrido. La escuela es enorme, dos pisos y un gran patio asfaltado.

Tres de sus hermanos también van a la misma escuela, son mayores que él, pero repitieron y uno se encuentra en el otro sexto, los otros dos en quinto. Los otros cinco ya trabajaban y solo sus cuatro hermanas iban a la Universidad.

Hans no era capaz de nada ¿No? Pero recuerda los nombres y apellidos de cada uno de sus "amigos" que pasaron sobre él y luego lo tiraron. Los recuerda, de forma amarga y con una sonrisa, pero esos nombres siguen ahí.

Y ella, ella todavía esta. _Elsa._ Jamás habló con ella más que unos cuantos saludos por formalidad y si, tiene su número de celular pero solo se anima a mandar un whatsapp con preguntas tontas como ¿Mañana hay evaluación? ¿Alguna tarea que entregar? Es gracioso, como que si él no supiera todo eso ya. Pero no controla ese sentimiento que hace que su corazón vuelque cuando ella le responde un simple "si" o un rotundo "no" sin ganas de seguir la conversación. Era una sensación genial que lo elevaba al cielo y que luego lo estampaba fuertemente contra el pavimento

Pero, volviendo a él, la gente lo creía pacifico, educado, incapaz de alzar la mano o la voz a alguien. Pero nadie podía entrar a su mente, por suerte, porque si no sabrían que tras esa sonrisa tan tibia se escondía el gesto más hipócrita del mundo. En sus silencios, se escondían la fuerte necesidad de tener a alguien, pero la gente lo había lastimado demasiado y su capa de acero contra el dolor se alzaba orgullosa al rededor de sus sentimientos. En su mente, los miles de insultos que, si fuera más valiente, les gritaría a sus compañeros o se los escribiría por mensaje. Incluso, a veces se pasaba su soledad pensando en las miles de formas que haría pagar a esos que se hacían llamar "compañeros" por orillarlo a la soledad, por no entender más haya de los silencios, por no tener el tacto de acercarse y preguntarle un sincero ¿Estás bien? Y no irse cuando el contestaba que quería estar solo. Pero claro, nadie veía a través de él, solo su madre había tenido ese bello don.

La primera vez que probó sentía la adrenalina corriendo por todo su cuerpo, sabía que la nota de ese chico dependía de ese trabajo practico, pero él en primero lo había tratado mal. No quería tomarse eso de "venganza" tan literal, pero de todas formas, cuando la profesora estaba sola, se acercó a ella y le dijo en voz baja y "avergonzada" que él le había pasado el Trabajo Práctico a su compañero y que no lo había hecho solo como debía hacerlo. Las cosas fueron rápidas, su compañero desaprobó y el chico jamás entendería porque la profesora lo acusaba de copiar el trabajo práctico.

La segunda vez fue con uno de esos chicos que lo molestaban en segundo, se había sentado al lado de él para copiarse en el examen. Como siempre, lo dejo, pero escribió mal todas las respuesta y, veinte minutos antes que tocara el timbre y luego de que el chico entregara la prueba, borró todas las respuestas y escribió las verdaderas. Todavía sentía una gran satisfacción al ver la cara de incredulidad por el desaprobado de ese chico y por la altísimo nota que él había sacado.

La venganza se empieza de a poco, la tercera, la cuarta, la quinta... todas eran demasiado leves y Hans sentía que les estaba haciendo pagar con demasiado poco.

Uno de sus compañeros se cayó de la azotea y estaba en estado critico en el hospital. Nadie creería que él había sido quien le dio un pequeño empujón para que cayera ¿Como habría sido él? Si él había corrido lo más fuerte que pudo para avisar a los profesores y así que ayudaran al chico. Ese chico que se cayó siempre estaba metiéndose en problemas, seguramente tratando de impresionar a alguien empezó a jugar en el barandal y cayó ¿Qué culpa tenía el pobre de Hans, que no había podido hacer nada?

Todos y cada uno de ellos tuvo su pequeña "dosis", no había matado a nadie. Solo había una sola persona a la cual no le había pasado nada.

 _Elsa estaba asustada._

El padre del pelirrojo llegó bebido, le pegó a él y a tres de sus hermanos ¿Qué culpa tenía Hans de que su padre hubiera caído de cabeza sobre las botellas de vidrio rotas y que ahora estuviera en coma? Seguramente ninguna. Nadie creería que él había sido quien lo hizo caer ahí, fue un accidente _¿Verdad?_

A un psicólogo, su hermano mayor lo había mandado allí. Él solo le sonrió al hombre igual como hacía en la escuela, se mostró afectado por su padre, habló bien de sus compañeros. El hombre le dijo a su hermano que estaba bien y que no tenía ninguna secuela psíquica. _Hombre ingenuo._

Ese día él leyó de nuevo todas las conversaciones que había tenido con Elsa. Ella era igual a todos ¿Verdad? Ella lo había ignorado igual que todos, pero no tenía la culpa, jamás le había hecho daño queriendo como los demás ¿Cierto?

 _Elsa era suya._

Dos días más tarde, le llega la noticia que su padre falleció. _Ahora esta con mamá en el cielo_ había dicho su hermano mayor. _No, papá debe estar en el infierno_ pero el pensamiento del menor de los trece no salió a la luz. En su mejilla lagrimas tan falsas como sus sonrisas en la escuela de deslizaban. Lo único bueno que había tenido era que en el funeral había logrado ver a la rubia platinada, no, no, esta vez no se le escaparía.

Agarra uno de los cuchillos de la mesa y lo oculta, la sigue porque quiere ver a donde va, solo va a asustarla, jamás le haría daño ¿Cierto?

 _Para ella era invisible, pero en ese momento iba a cambiar._

Dos horas más tarde el pelirrojo estaba arrodillado en un callejón oscuro y sin salida, su pantalón negro manchado de sangre al igual que su piel. Sus ojos no tienen brillo y parece caer en la cuenta de lo que ha hecho. Pero ya esta, nada puede revertirse. Acaricia en un sollozo el cabello color rubio platinado mientras mira esos parpados que jamás volverán a abrirse. El cuchillo sigue en su mano derecha, dejando caer algunas gotas de sangre.

-Nos veremos en el cielo, mi amor... lo siento tanto- mientras lleva el cuchillo hacia él piensa que tal vez él se merece el infierno, pero cuando este allí haría lo posible por alcanzar a su amada en el cielo. Si, estarían juntos por toda la eternidad.

Y con una sonrisa que por primera vez no es falsa y con lágrimas cayendo siendo reales, comete el segundo asesinato del día _contra si mismo._

 _._

Porque siempre estuvo para los demás, siempre les tendió una mano aunque luego lo apuñalaran por la espalda. Te sonrió luego de cada traición y en su mirada no guarda rencor. Pero cuidado, porque cuando estés en el precipicio él te mirara desde arriba y cuando ruegues piedad, te sonreirá como lo hizo el día de tu traición y te mirara con ojos sin ningún rencor, pero esta vez, no te tendera la mano. Verás como se aleja con su sonrisa de ángel mientras tu no puedes más y te hundes en la oscuridad para no salir jamás.

 _Ten cuidado, porque recuerda, no sabés a que tipo de persona estás traicionando ni como se lo tomará en el futuro._

 _._

 **Lo que más horror me dio en este es que yo soy nerd .-. Y tengo una amiga y todo. Así que yo no me volveré como Hans xD Pero me gusto como quedó, como que lleve algo que normalmente sería "romántico" y "amor imposible" #muy cliché y lo transforme en oscuridad... ya (?) como de costumbre los dos mueres .-.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D Estoy de vacaciones ¡Al fin! Pero estoy deprimida :( Por eso hace mucho que no escribo T.T Ash, pasaron tantas cosas que me bajaron el animo y todas al mismo tiempo, pero ya que! Estoy viva y con salud!... Por ahora, no se que pasará con la Argentina el año que viene D: No, mejor no, no quiero hablar de política.**

 **¿Me dejarían un comentario? :D**


End file.
